The Kingdom of the Beautiful Swan
Government/Politics The Government of the Kingdom consist of the King and no one else. The King is the ruler for life meaning that only upon his death will someone be appointed to rule. That would be the monarchy and the order of rule being the Queen, and the Princess. Everything in the government goes through the King and no one else. His Majesty also the Director of the Armed Forces. No Officer shall hold any rank above a Colonel. The local governments all have appointed Lords of there respected Towns. Cities, Counties. They are all personally picked by the King. There are no political parties in the Kingdom as the King is the only ruling person. Background The Kingdom was born under the direction of the His Majesty King Tajikee. He had always wanted to govern a small country and as a boy would look up into the glow of the moon and wish and pray for his opportunity to become King of a great nation. As a boy he lived a very structured life and always had a longing to serve in what ever capacity to could. Coming from a poor family and being from a outer solar system to the simcountry universe he had to make do with what he had. At the age of 18 the young King joined his host countries military serving in three war campaigns and was awarded multiple awards for his duty. At 28 years old his dream came true when he saved up enough hard earned money to purchase his country. He was married and Had Queen Kimberly and younger daughter princess Lenaya come with. As they loaded on the interstellar space shuttle and kissed there families and friends good bye they mad a promise to forever remember earth and there life they had. When they arrived at the airport and stepped out on the rainy airport Runway, greeted by the Military Honor Guard and the glow of the city in the background he knew his dream had come true and this was his calling in life. As the King and his family got situated he started making changes to country strengthening its military and increasing the welfare of the people. The Corporation's in his country were also a priority seeing that's the "bloodline of the country" as the King put it. From the Kings Tower ( 100 story skyscraper) he manages day to day affairs and all things must go thru the king for proper approval. Military The Royal Armed Forces consist of 2 branches: The Royal Ground Forces * The Defense Forces * The Offensive Forces * The Strategic Forces The Royal Navy The Military runs on a conscripted basis and once a citizen is selected they must serve from the ages of (18-50) upon successful service they are retired and given a full pension and given a property in the Military district. All Soldiers must go through a 15 week basic training and fulfill all skills and education associated with. Soldiers are assigned there job training once they complete boot camp. Job training varies in length and is done at the unit level. For Officers they must completed a two year college program and than a two year officers school and complete basic training. Rank Structure * Recruit * Soldier * Corporal * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * First Sergeant There are many units with in the military and each unit is command by a Colonel. Each unit has there own uniforms and unique patch and insignia. All Units fall under the direction of the King. Reserves The Reserve component of the military is very large. At any given time it accounts for over 50% of the ground force. Reservist drill once a month consisting of two day drills on the weekend. They also have annual training once a year that last thirty days ( 4 weeks). During this training they are tested and trained in basic soldier task's. Reservist can be active to active duty at any given time, the length of service is the same (18-50). Most Soldiers on this status are at some time placed on active duty at some time in there long military career. Each Town, City, County, has a Armory were the reserve units drill. This is more common in the Kingdom due to budget concerns. Garrison Units Garrison units are small and occupy the many forts that surround the Kingdoms borders. Garrisons are specialized units that defend a certain location or geographical area there assigned. Public Safety All Law enforcement is nationalized and is Headquartered in the capital of Dobbsburg. The King is the Chief Inspector and has overall insight and command of the police forces with in the Kingdom. The police also is in charge of fire and Emergency medical services and corrections. All public safety officers must go through a 22 week academy. Police post are found in every Town, City, County and border crossings. Once a Officer graduate's from the academy they are assigned a post. There are currently over 4,000 police and 1200 support personal . The stricter is paramilitary and all post have a Commander ( Captain). Police are also trained in basic military tactics to assist incase of an invasion or major emergency in which they would need to respond in that manner.